Mặc Ngọc khúc
by SaoriKido81
Summary: Hắn từng nói tiềng cầm của nàng không nên biến mất, hắn biết nó là bảo vật vô giá của thế gian. Giờ đây cũng chỉ mình hắn được tận hưởng nét tài hoa đó, tự thấy cái chết vẫn còn quá nhiều ưu ái với hắn. Nơi u cốc này, hai người nương tựa, hắn với nàng chẳng còn phải một phần của thế gian.
Đôi mắt khẽ mở hờ, hắn nhìn bóng dáng một nữ tử đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, đưa mười đầu ngón ngọc gảy trong không gian thầm nghĩ: Lại gảy đàn rồi!

Đã nửa tháng nay, lúc nào rảnh rỗi, hắn đều thấy nàng tĩnh tâm ngồi đàn như vậy. Cũng đã nửa tháng bất động, hắn nhận sự chăm sóc ôn nhu của nàng. Vết thương do tên bắn xuyên qua ngực dần hồi phục nhưng cơ thể bất động vô dụng này thật phiền phức. Chợt hắn nhận ra nàng dừng tay đàn và đứng dậy, hắn vờ nhắm mắt nằm im, tựa đã say giấc. Dáng ngọc khẽ khàng đặt xuống bên cạnh, mùi hương nữ tử dìu dịu quẩn quanh khứu giác. Nàng nằm nghiêng người sát mé giường để tránh kinh động hắn, hoặc chính xác là tránh động chạm tới hắn. Ngôi nhà tồi tàn này chỉ có một chiếc giường. Hắn là một phế nhân không thể đi lại được nhưng nếu bảo hắn nhìn một nữ nhân vì mình mà chịu lạnh nằm đất, lương tâm nam nhân trong hắn không cho phép.

\- Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không động tới cô! - Hắn nói: - Cô đã vất vả chăm sóc cho ta rồi. Đừng tự làm khổ mình nữa.

Kể từ đó, hai người đồng sàng như vậy. Thi thoảng, trong lúc mệt mỏi, nàng đã nhiều lần sát gần phía hắn, mái tóc mây chỉ cách chỏm mũi không bao xa. Hăn nội tâm xao động bất giác cười bản thân tại sao lại đưa ra đề nghị ngu ngốc này.

...

Nàng tên Lộng Ngọc, là đệ nhất cầm cơ của Hàn quốc. "Tiêm vân lộng xảo. Giai nhân như ngọc" chính là để nói về thiếu nữ tài sắc vẹn toàn này. Ngày đó, trên Tước các, Mặc Nha nhận ra ngón tay của nàng đang gảy đàn nhưng vẫn không bỏ thói trêu ghẹo, nói rằng tay nàng có tật. Một nữ nhân xinh đẹp xuất chúng như vậy, hắn cũng nên đánh giá khắt khe một chút. Ai ngờ, nàng lại thu hút sự chú ý của gã nghĩa đệ khù khờ, khiến hắn ta thường xuyên ngẩn ngơ ngước lên lầu cao ngưỡng vọng. Nữ nhân này không đơn giản. Hắn đã chỉ nghĩ như vậy cho đến khi từ đằng xa, nghe khúc cầm Không sơn điểu ngữ tấu lên giữa thiên không cao rộng. Tâm hồn hắn tựa như tìm thấy sự tự do đã đánh mất năm nào. Nhìn kỳ cảnh thiên điểu hội tụ nơi Tước Các, hắn không khỏi cảm phục cầm nghệ kỳ tài. Hắn để tâm, thương cảm người con gái tài hoa như vậy. Một thiếu nữ nhan sắc thanh lệ, cầm nghệ trác tuyệt rơi vào tay Cơ Vô Dạ sẽ sớm thành tàn hoa bại liễu, đến khi lão ta chán chê rồi sẽ chỉ còn trâm gãy bình rơi. Tước Các đã là mồ chôn của bao mỹ nhân khuynh thành. Nghĩ tới nàng, tự khắc hắn thấy nàng đặc biệt khác. Nữ tử nào có thể bình tâm đến vậy khi biết phía trước mình là cái chết không tốt đẹp. Việc Cơ Vô Dạ ép hắn xuống tay với Bạch Phụng càng cho thấy con người nàng phức tạp, không tầm thường. Một khúc vô tâm cất lên có thể khiến gã tướng quân ra lệnh hạ sát thuộc hạ tín nhiệm.

Lời khuyên của hắn với nàng là vô nghĩa. Nàng có lý do để ám sát Cơ Vô Dạ. Hắn chỉ đành rời đi không quản thêm nữa. Tuy nhiên khi rời khỏi Tước Các, hắn không thể phủ nhận, vẻ thanh nhã thoát tục của nàng thêm muôn phần diễm lệ, mị hoặc, tựa hồ chỉ một chút không kiềm chế, hắn sẽ khó lòng buông vòng eo nhỏ khỏi tay mình. Mùi hương nữ tử đó vẫn còn vương vấn trên người, hắn nhìn bản tay đã kéo nàng giữ chặt trong lòng bất chấp nguy hiểm từ thanh trâm đồng nàng đang cố đâm vào họng hắn.

Hắn ở lại theo dõi nàng bước đến đại điện, trước mặt Cơ Vô Dạ hiến khúc. Cây đoạn huyền cầm kia có thể tấu lên khúc nhạc gì, hắn thực cũng tò mò nghe thử. Có lẽ là hắn vô duyên, cũng có thể chẳng phải kẻ tri âm chí tình chí tính với nàng. Chỉ nhìn bàn tay nàng lướt trên đoạn huyền cầm bình thản tựa như mọi lần trong Tước các, hắn mơ hồ tự hỏi: nàng đang đàn khúc nhạc gì?

Vẻ mặt thẫn thờ của Bạch Phụng cho thấy có lẽ y nghe được Tâm huyền chi khúc đó. Ô nha đậu bốn bề đại điện. Tuy hắn không nghe thấy khúc nhạc nàng đàn, nhưng biết chắc chắn ý định của nàng sau đó. Hắn không có vẻ lo lắng thái quá hay ghen tuông trẻ con như gã nghĩa đệ khờ khạo. Hắn chăm chú nhìn theo từng cử chỉ, động tác của nàng, bất kể việc những ngón tay vuốt ve trên giáp trụ của kẻ háo sắc đó làm hắn phẫn nộ. Chiếc trâm cài đã trong tay nàng, khoảng cách gần đến vậy, liệu nàng có hoàn thành nổi sứ mệnh?

Nàng xuất thủ thất bại, phục độc tự sát. Bạch Phụng không chịu nổi cảnh nàng bị Cơ Vô Dạ hành hạ thể xác, không chút suy nghĩ lao tới ứng cứu. Hắn biết trước điều gì rồi sẽ xảy ra…

\- Thuốc giải của cô ở đâu? - Hắn nhìn nữ tử yếu ớt nằm trên tay đồng đội.

\- Không... không ở đây. Tại... thành ngoại! – Hơi thở nàng yếu ớt đáp lại, đôi mắt thê lương nhìn hắn thoáng nụ cười buồn.

"Nói dối!" - Hắn biết điều đó nhưng hiểu nghịch cảnh này. Hắn lẫn Bạch Phụng không thể an toàn rời khỏi đây, phải có kẻ cầm chân tên bạo tướng này lại. Bạch Phụng há bỏ hắn và nàng để một mình tẩu thoát. Vậy hắn sẽ hùa vào màn kịch này, cùng nàng lừa gạt người huynh đệ tốt nhất của mình…

Hắn không thể bay được nữa. Nhìn thấy nàng và Bạch Phụng có thể thoát khỏi chiếc lồng vững chãi, với hắn thế là quá đủ rồi.

...

Bàn tay nhẹ nhàng lay hắn thoát khỏi cơn hồi cố mộng. Nheo mắt mở khẽ, tay ngọc của nàng nâng hắn dậy, dịu dàng nói:

\- Đến lúc uống thuốc rồi!

Hắn đỡ lấy bát thuốc, khó nhọc cựa mình dựa vào thành giường. Nuốt cạn bát thuốc đắng, hắn đặt vào tay nàng nói:

\- Cảm tạ.

\- Đừng khách khí! - Lời nói của nàng luôn vậy. Luôn là giữ lễ và xa cách, dù hai người đã sống chung tại u cốc này nửa tháng. Ngoài việc sắc thuốc, giúp hắn ăn uống, thay vết thương và gảy cây đàn vô hình, nàng hầu như né tránh tiếp chuyện hắn. Căn bản giữa cả hai cũng không có gì để nói với nhau. Chỉ duy nhất một lần nàng đáp lại câu hỏi của hắn. Chính là thắc mắc tại sao hai người họ lại ở nơi này. Nàng đáp không biết. Chỉ biết khi tỉnh dậy đã thấy bản thân ở u cốc, còn hắn đã nằm ngay bên cạnh.

Vết thương ở ngực đã lành, nhưng đôi chân bất động làm hắn bồn chồn không dứt. Hắn gượng người ngồi dậy rồi cố chạm xuống đất. Khinh công từng khiến cao thủ thiên hạ kinh hãi, giờ đây chỉ lết một bước cũng không nhúc nhích nổi cơ thể. Hắn cười nhạo sự vô dụng, cố chấp đứng dậy. Hắn không thể mãi là một phế nhân.

\- Ahh! – Nàng che miệng kinh hãi đến nỗi đánh rơi thau nước khi nhìn thân hắn sõng soài trên mặt đất. Lộng Ngọc vội chạy tới đỡ nam nhân áo đen dậy, không hiểu đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

\- Xin lỗi. - Hắn nói. Nàng cảm nhận sự chua chát trong lời nói đó: - Ta chỉ muốn xem mình có thể...

\- Đừng vội. – Nàng đáp: - Rồi ngươi sẽ sớm hồi phục.

Khi nâng hắn dậy, nàng nhìn hắn dịu dàng nói:

\- Nếu ngươi muốn tập đi, ta sẽ giúp ngươi. Đừng tự làm mình bị thương.

Hắn nhìn nàng chăm chú. Hắn thích gương mặt lúc này của nàng, giống như lần đầu gặp trên Tước các, khi nàng đang chăm chú khúc đàn vô hình. Không phải gương mặt mỹ lệ tô điểm mị hoặc, không phải đôi mắt sóng sánh ánh thu thủy gợi tình, không phải dáng vẻ yểu điệu mỹ miều mềm mại trong tay hắn. Hắn thích nhìn gương mặt thanh khiết tựa nước này, cả ánh mắt chân thành, vĩnh viễn ẩn chứa nỗi lòng bất tận, tựa như thờ ơ nhìn cuộc đời nhưng lại là kẻ bận tâm thế thời thiên hạ nhất. Lộng Ngọc nhận thấy sự im lặng của nam tử kia, nhận ra hắn đang nhìn mình, không khỏi kinh ngạc.

\- Có chuyện gì sao? – Nàng hỏi. Đáp lại chỉ là cái lắc đầu và nụ cười nửa miệng trên gương mặt tuấn mỹ:

\- Lại phiền cô rồi. - Hắn nói trong khi dồn chút sức theo lực đỡ của nàng nhoài dậy.

\- Thau nước đổ mất rồi. Để ta đổi thau mới giúp ngươi lau vết thương. – Nàng phủi những vết bụi đất bám trên y phục hắn trước khi rời đi.

...

Lộng Ngọc nhìn vết sẹo lõm sâu cả trước ngực lẫn sau lưng của y, đôi mày mảnh nheo lại đau xót. Mũi tên kình lực xuyên qua hắn lao về phía nàng và Bạch Phụng, vậy mà hắn không quản vết thương, lập tức quay lại dồn lực kéo mũi tên không để nó tổn thương hai người. Chạm vào tấm lưng ấm áp, nàng run rẩy tự hỏi điều này là mơ hay thực. Tại sao hắn và nàng vẫn còn sống? Tại sao lại cách biệt nơi u cốc thâm sâu? Nàng nợ hắn quá nhiều. Hắn liều mạng muốn cứu nàng và Bạch Phụng nhưng không hề hay biết thuốc độc của nàng uống vốn dĩ không có giải dược. Ít nhất Bạch Phụng không sao. Nàng cắn nhẹ môi, ít nhất điều đó khiến hi sinh của hắn không vô ích và lời nói dối của nàng không trở thành vô nghĩa.

\- Sao vậy? – Nét hoa văn bên khóe mắt nam nhân cong vẹo.

Lộng Ngọc cúi đầu, nàng ngập ngừng:

\- Ta thực sự vẫn chưa nói: "Cảm ơn ngươi".

Mặc Nha bật cười "Ha" một tiếng. Cuối cùng có thể bắt đầu được một cuộc trò chuyện của hai người.

\- Vậy giờ có thể nói rồi! - Hắn thản nhiên: - Nhưng thực sự ta chẳng thể giúp gì cho cô, phải vậy không?

Thiếu nữ ngước nhìn lên, gặp ánh mắt hắn liếc đến sâu sắc thâm trầm khiến nàng chột dạ:

\- Có nhẽ nào... ngươi đã biết...

\- Thuốc độc cô phục vốn không có giải dược? - Hắn hoàn chỉnh câu nói của nàng: - Ta đã biết từ khi cô nói nó ở thành ngoại.

\- Vậy vì sao...

\- Cô nói dối vì muốn mở đường thoát cho Bạch Phụng. Ta cũng vậy thôi. - Hắn cười: - Như vậy mới có động lực để hắn trốn thoát.

\- Các ngươi có thể để ta lại. – Nàng cắn môi. Nếu như nàng sớm biết hắn nghĩa khí đến vậy, tuyệt đối sẽ không nghĩ kế nói dối chỉ để bảo toàn tính mạng của Bạch Phụng.

\- Dù hai bọn ta có liên thủ cũng không phải đối thủ của Cơ Vô Dạ. - Hắn trả lời: - Huống hồ, Bạch Phụng sẽ không để cô lại.

\- Dù biết kẻ đó chắc chắn chết ư? - Nụ cười của nàng kéo dài thê lương. Hắn đã nghĩ, nếu không có lời nói dối đó, có lẽ ba người sẽ cùng ở lại cam tâm chịu chết.

\- Ngươi... không trách ta sao? – Nàng dè dặt nhìn hắn.

Trách nàng? Hắn cảm ơn nàng còn không kịp. Nếu không nhờ vậy, sao người hắn coi như anh em ruột thịt có thể tung cánh bay xa, vượt khỏi nguy hiểm. Còn bản thân hắn, ngay từ đầu đã biết số phận của mình được sắp đặt thế nào.

\- Những chuyện đã qua, hãy để cho nó qua! Sống thì vẫn cứ là sống. Lo nghĩ nhiều để làm gì?

Nàng bật giác che miệng cười, ngước lên nhìn hắn:

\- Khi đó, ở Tước Các, ngươi cũng đã nói giống như vậy.

Nàng vẫn còn nhớ đoạn hội thoại của hai nam tử bình phẩm phía cửa sổ đằng xa. Qua ngữ khí cũng đoán được phần nào tính cách hai người họ. Mặc Nha nhướn mày nhìn nàng:

\- Chuyện đó… cô hẵng còn nhớ?

\- Đó là lần đầu tiên có người chấm điểm dung mạo của ta. - Lộng Ngọc đáp: - Chín phẩy năm, có phải ngươi quá khắt khe rồi không?

Hắn bật cười khi nghĩ đến cuộc đối thoại phiếm. Bạch Phụng không hùa theo được trò đùa đó, còn bỏ đi. Thế mà giờ đây, người con gái mà hai người họ từng bình luận lại đem chuyện đó ra để cười cợt nhãn lực hắn.

Hắn nhìn dáng nàng rời đi, nhìn cả khung cảnh u cốc qua cảnh cửa sổ nhỏ nhắn, tự hỏi nơi yên bình này sao lại che giấu hai người. Làm thế nào cả hai lại cùng ở đây? Chỉ có hai người họ.

….

\- Chậm thôi! – Nàng đỡ Mặc Nha bước từng bước. Thân thể cường tráng thực sự rất nặng khiến nàng khó khăn để giúp hắn đứng thẳng. Lộng Ngọc nhìn vẻ căng thẳng của Mặc Nha, khiến tâm tình nàng xao động. Lần trước y chỉ bước được hai bước, toàn thân đã ngã quỵ. Lần này đã tiến bộ hơn nhưng…

Lộng Ngọc mải suy nghĩ mất tập trung, khiến hắn hụt một bước, cả người lao ngã phía trước khiến nàng cản lại không kịp. Khi định thần lại, nàng thấy mình nằm trên mặt đất, hơi thở của nam nhân kia gần kề, da thịt chạm sát. Mắt nàng mở to kinh hãi, nhìn chằm chằm người thanh niên cũng đang bàng hoàng không kém.

\- Ta… ta không có ý. - Hắn gượng đầu dậy: - Đã thất lễ với cô! Ta…

Gương mặt nàng đỏ bừng, bàn tay khẽ chạm vào môi. Vừa rồi, thứ chạm vào nơi này chẳng phải là đầu môi của hắn ư? Sao có thể?

Vẻ nhăn nhó cố gắng đứng dậy hắn khiến nàng sực tỉnh. Hắn không thể cử động theo ý muốn. Nếu cứ để tiếp tục như vậy… Lộng Ngọc gạt nỗi xấu hổ kia, cố đỡ hắn quay trở lại giường. Mặc Nha chưa kịp nói gì thêm, nàng đã vội gót sen rời đi không quay đầu lại. Nàng không thể bình tâm đối diện với hắn lúc này được.

Khi thấy nàng quay lại, Mặc Nha cũng bối rối. Hắn mặc dù bình thường tỏ ra ung dung, cợt nhả song không phải là kẻ ong bướm, trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt. Sự việc xảy ra cũng khiến hắn không khỏi thảng thốt.

\- Ta biết huynh không cố ý! – Nàng nói: - Nếu muốn phi lễ đâu nhất thiết phải chờ đến lúc đó. Ta hiểu con người huynh không phải kẻ lợi dụng, thừa gió bẻ măng, bằng không lúc chúng ta cùng… - Gương mặt xinh đẹp thoáng đỏ ửng – cùng ngủ trên giường... huynh đã…

Nam tử áo đen có chút ngẩn ngơ nhìn vẻ ngượng ngùng đó. Hắn cũng nhận ra nàng không còn dùng xưng hô xa cách "ta" – "ngươi" với hắn. Lòng hắn hoan hỉ bất thường, không khỏi giấu được vẻ đắc ý. Nhớ lại lúc đó, cả thân hình nhỏ nhắn của nàng nằm trọn vẹn dưới lồng ngực, sự mềm mại của đôi môi xinh xắn cũng chạm tới môi y, nói rằng giật mình cũng đúng mà kinh hỉ cũng đúng. Thật khó giải thích được tâm trạng lúc đó. Mặc Nha chỉ biết hắn không còn muốn thắc mắc vì sao chỉ có hai người ở đây nữa.

Đã tròn một tháng kể từ khi hắn tỉnh dậy, thấy mình đang sống trong u cốc cùng nữ tử xinh đẹp kia. Hiện giờ, hắn có thể tùy ý đi lại nhưng chưa đủ nội lực để thi triển khinh công. Chí ít hắn không còn phải nằm im một chỗ mà có thể đi lại thăm dò u cốc.

Sơn cốc giam giữ hai người vách cao vạn trượng, dù đầy đủ phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, suối chảy đá reo nhưng tuyệt nhiên không tìm được đường ra. Muông thú, thảo mộc cũng đa dạng đủ để hai người họ không lo không có cái ăn. Mặc Nha tự nhủ căn nhà nhỏ vốn dĩ của ai, nơi này không có dấu vết lưu lại có bất cứ người nào từng lui tới. Có nhiều câu hỏi về chốn này hắn không sao giải đáp được, chỉ đành thở dài mỗi khi ngước nhìn những nhũ đá nhọn hoắt lỉa chỉa chốn tầng không.

Hắn cùng Lộng Ngọc nói chuyện với nhau nhiều hơn. Không gian tĩnh lặng nơi này khiến hắn như thấy không còn thuộc về thế giới loạn lạc, xô bồ kia nữa. Hắn kể về những tháng ngày làm sát thủ cho "Dạ mạc", những lúc làm nhiệm vụ cùng Bạch Phụng và cả việc họ vẫn thường so cao thấp thế nào.

\- Huynh là người đã cứu tiểu bạch điểu? - Giọng nói của nàng ngân lên sự ngạc nhiên. Hắn không nghĩ nàng biết con chim trắng nhỏ đó. Quả đúng người cứu nó là hắn, song kẻ nó chịu để băng bó vết thương lại là Bạch Phụng.

\- Hắn chê ta sát khí quá nặng. - Mặc Nha cười khi nhớ lại tiểu đệ ngốc của mình. Lộng Ngọc gật đầu, hóa ra người tốt đã giúp tiểu bạch điểu trị thương là Bạch Phụng. Nhưng chuyện nàng không ngờ hơn là kẻ cứu chú chim nhỏ và người chăm sóc cho nó lại là hai người khác nhau. Nếu không có câu chuyện này, nàng vốn nghĩ kẻ vô danh tốt bụng đã giúp đỡ tiểu bạch điểu chỉ cùng là một. Lộng Ngọc cười chính mình chỉ biết nhìn bên ngoài mà chẳng biết nội tình bên trong. Nàng thở dài rồi kể câu chuyện của mình.

\- Người sắp đặt để nàng tới hành thích Cơ Vô Dạ là Hồng Liên công chúa? - Hắn nghe nàng kể về câu chuyện đó, không khỏi bất ngờ. Dù biết Hồng Liên điện hạ là người thẳng thắn, ngang ngược, nhưng âm mưu hành thích đại tướng quân đương triều thì thật khó ngờ.

\- Thực ra một phần là vì ca ca của nàng ấy nữa. - Lộng Ngọc châm chén nước nói tiếp: - Công tử Hàn Phi cũng là nguyên nhân.

"Hàn Phi?" - Mặc Nha nhìn nàng. Trước giờ luôn nghĩ nàng không phải tầm thường, nhưng không nghĩ nàng lại quen với những con người đặc biệt như vậy.

\- Huynh đã từng hỏi thăm về danh tính của ta, vậy chắc cũng biết xuất thân của ta chứ?

\- Nàng là người của Tử Lan Hiên. - Hắn thả người về phía sau, nhâm nhi chén nước suông tựa thưởng trà.

\- Công tử Hàn Phi là khách quen của ta. – Nàng mỉm cười nói rồi nâng nhẹ ly nước của mình lên nhấp môi, không nhận ra nét mặt xám đen đang chùng lại của hắn. "Công tử Hàn Phi nổi tiếng phong lưu đa tình, chốn hoa nguyệt cũng vãng lai không ít."

\- Công tử thường tới nghe ta gảy đàn. – Nàng nói thêm sau đó, nhìn sang sắc mặt khó coi của Mặc Nha, cười nhẹ: - Không có chuyện gì khác.

Nàng im lặng một lát rồi nói tiếp:

\- Huynh đã nghe đến Lưu Sa bao giờ chưa?

\- Chưa! - Hắn lắc đầu. Cái tên này theo hắn nhớ không nhầm đã từng thăm dò từ phủ của Hàn Phi, song không hiểu đó là gì.

\- Lưu Sa là tổ chức sát thủ do Hàn Phi công tử lập để tiêu diệt ngũ đố trong thiên hạ, bảo đảm kỷ cương, tuân theo pháp lệnh.

\- Tư tưởng của Pháp gia, phải vậy không? - Hắn lắc nhẹ chiếc chén nhìn mặt nước sóng sánh rồi khựng người: - Nàng… là người của Lưu Sa?

Không cần nàng trả lời, hắn cũng đã có đáp án của mình. Lộng Ngọc châm thêm tuần nước mới, ngẩng nhìn bầu trời vắng lặng không một gợn mây:

\- Ý muốn giết Cơ Vô Dạ là của công tử. Người giúp ta sắp xếp mọi chuyện là Hồng Liên công chúa. Chuyện của ta chỉ có vậy thôi. – Nàng cười nhàn nhạt.

\- Vậy còn ý riêng của nàng? - Hắn vẫn cảm thấy câu chuyện chưa thể kết thúc.

\- Ta ư? - Đôi mắt phụng nhìn man mác xa xăm: - Ta chẳng phải không có gì đáng để nói ư? Ta từng bảo huynh rằng ta không đáng để lưu lại trong ký ức bất kỳ ai, vậy thì làm gì có chuyện để nói về mình.

Mặc Nha nhìn lên thiên không, hoàng hôn đã dần buông xuống phía sau núi:

\- Nơi u cốc này giống như không thuộc về thế giới nữa vậy. Huống hồ hai ta chẳng phải trong mắt mọi người vốn là kẻ đã chết. Thứ lưu lại lúc này không phải là mọi người, mà chỉ có ta thôi. Nàng không thấy vậy sao?

Lộng Ngọc nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt chùng chừng rồi thở dài:

\- Hắn… là kẻ đã sát hại gia đình ta, sát hại toàn thôn trang ta, bức ta thành cô nhi lưu lạc tha phương, rồi trở thành cầm cơ nơi thanh lâu sống qua ngày.

Ra vậy, hắn nhìn ly nước trắng, nàng là cô nhi, cũng giống như hắn và Bạch Phụng.

\- Còn huynh thì sao? Tại sao lại trở thành cao thủ của "Dạ mạc"?

\- Ta ư? – Hoa văn khóe mắt nhăn lại, hắn cười trừ: - Ta không biết. Kể từ khi nhận thức được, ta vốn đã được huấn luyện trong Dạ mạc.

\- Bạch Phụng cũng vậy?

\- Là ta nhặt được hắn!

\- Bạch Phụng cũng là cô nhi?

Giọng nói của nàng có vẻ đau buồn. Hắn bật cười, tại sao không nghe những lời đó dành cho hắn? Mặc Nha có chút ghen tị với người huynh đệ của mình rồi đấy. Đến tận lúc này, tâm tư của nàng vẫn luôn nghĩ về hắn, đến mức Mặc Nha nghĩ sự tồn tại của mình tại u cốc đúng là dư thừa. Đáng ra nên là Bạch Phụng để hai người họ song túc song phi mới đúng.

\- Huynh sao vậy? - Lộng Ngọc nhận ra sự im lặng của người bên cạnh. Nàng nghiêng đầu lo lắng hỏi nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời.

\- Muộn rồi, chúng ta nên quay về thôi. - Hắn mỉm cười và dọn bộ tách chén. Cả hai đã dành thời gian tản bộ cũng lâu rồi. Lộng Ngọc nói hắn vừa mới có thể đi lại, nên cố gắng dành thời gian để luyện tập nhiều hơn. Vậy nên nàng ấy chuẩn bị đồ để cả hai đi quanh u cốc. Hắn tự hỏi sự quan tâm của nàng là dành cho hắn, hay là dành cho ca ca của Bạch Phụng?

Hắn khỏi bệnh thì đến lượt nàng lâm bệnh. Hóa ra độc trong người nàng vốn chưa hề được giải. Những ngày qua, mỗi khi hắn nghỉ, nàng lại một mình chống trọi cùng cơn đau quặn thắt và cái lạnh tê người. Nếu chẳng phải hắn đã đi lại được, nhìn thấy dáng nàng đổ gục bên nồi thuốc, chắc hẳn hắn đã không biết những điều thiếu nữ này trải qua.

\- Nàng đã tỉnh lại? - Mặc Nha nhìn người con gái chầm chậm rung bờ mi dài mềm mại, mở mắt nhìn hắn.

\- Ta… - Nàng hoảng hốt. Vậy là để người đó biết rồi.

\- Độc của nàng là hàn độc, hơn nữa, chưa được giải hết. - Mặc Nha cau mày: - Tại sao lại giấu ta?

Lộng Ngọc tránh ánh nhìn đó. Ánh nhìn của hắn trực diện và sắc bén khiến nàng không sao trốn được. Ánh nhìn như soi tỏ tâm trí nàng, nhìn ra những điều chính bản thân nàng cũng không biết.

\- Ta không muốn huynh lo lắng. Khi đó, huynh cần tĩnh tâm dưỡng bệnh. Hơn nữa, cũng chẳng có cách giải độc…

\- Nhưng ta biết! - Hắn lạnh lùng nói và đưa ra cuốn y thư tìm thấy trong người nàng. Lộng Ngọc kinh ngạc, ngước nhìn hắn trân trân không nói được điều gì.

\- Là nó rơi ra từ y phục của nàng. - Hắn giải thích: - Trong đây ghi những phương thuốc để trị vết thương thập tử nhất sinh, cũng như phương pháp trị liệu để hồi phục bệnh nhân tàn phế. - Mặc Nha bật cười. Tại sao hắn lại không thắc mắc chứ? Nàng là đệ nhất cầm cơ chứ đâu phải diệu thủ hồi xuân: - Và cả cách chữa trị hàn độc trong cơ thể nàng.

Lộng Ngọc đỏ mặt quay đi. Nàng vốn dĩ không biết cuốn y thư từ đâu ra, chỉ biết khi tỉnh dậy đã thấy nó trong ống tay áo. Đọc xong mới nhận ra y thư đó chỉ cách chữa trị cho cả hai người. Với Mặc Nha, nàng có thể dựa vào hướng dẫn mà tìm thuốc điều dưỡng nhưng với hàn độc trong người nàng thì…

\- Uyên ương bồn! - Mặc Nha nhìn vào hình vẽ trong y thư rồi quay nhìn gương mặt đang chuyển sắc hồng đậm. Nàng ấy thà chịu hàn độc công tâm chứ nhất quyết không tiết lộ về việc có thể giải độc cho mình.

\- Ta… ta không muốn làm khó huynh. - Lộng Ngọc ngập ngừng nói mà không dám nhìn người trước mặt.

Mặc Nha im lặng. Là nàng không muốn làm khó hắn, hay không muốn làm khó chính mình. Có lẽ nếu người ở đây là tiểu tử Bạch Phụng, nàng sẽ không ngần ngại nói ra chăng? Nhưng hắn không muốn nói về chuyện đó lúc này. Vấn đề chính là hàn độc trong cơ thể nàng sớm muộn cũng phát tác mạnh hơn. Hai người họ đã sống chung, ngủ chung rồi, chẳng nhẽ chỉ có tắm chung thôi cũng không thể.

\- Nàng đã giúp ta liệu thương, giờ ta giúp nàng giải độc. Như vậy là công bằng.

\- Không được, ta… - Bất chấp Lộng Ngọc vươn người phản đối, hắn nhanh tay điểm huyệt khiến nàng bất động.

\- Mặc Nha, huynh…

Người thanh niên áo đen thở dài rồi ra ngoài chuẩn bị những gì cần thiết.

Hơi nước nóng phả quanh căn phòng nhỏ, ngọn đèn leo lét tỏa ánh sáng mờ ảo càng khiến không gian nơi này thêm ngột ngạt. Lộng Ngọc cảm nhận vòng tay của nam nhân kia ôm sát lấy cơ thể trần trụi của mình, tấm lưng nõn hoàn toàn tựa vào vòm ngực vạm vỡ. Nội công của hắn chỉ mới hồi có vài phần, nay phải dùng phương pháp này để giải độc cho nàng, thật quá liều lĩnh. Hơn nữa, làm điều này chẳng phải hắn đang tự đẩy cả hai vào tình huống khó xử sao. Nàng biết hắn là một nam nhân tốt, rất nghĩa khí. Lo lắng trong nàng hiện giờ không còn là chuyện phi lễ tầm thường mà nghĩ đến sức khỏe vốn chưa hồi phục của hắn.

Cơ thể ngọc ngà ngay sát bên mình khiến hắn không khỏi bồn chồn. Hắn gần sát nàng đến vậy tưởng như không bao giờ xảy ra. Hắn xấu hổ tự thừa nhận đã nhìn thấy thân thể kiều mị này bên dòng suối chảy qua u cốc. Mặc Nha biết khi đó chỉ là vô tình ngang qua, nhưng hắn nán lại nhìn ngắm mãi thì đã trở thành cố ý. Lúc đó, hắn thầm nghĩ: nếu giờ hắn đứng lại thì không phải quân tử, nhưng nếu hắn rời đi thì thật chẳng đáng mặt đàn ông. Quân tử, chưa biết hắn có phải hay không, nhưng là nam nhân, hắn tuyệt đối không phủ nhận.

Làn da mát lạnh của nàng ấm dần theo thân nhiệt của nam nhân kề cạnh. Lộng Ngọc cảm thấy khí lạnh trong người đẩy ra hết, chỉ lưu lại luồng khí ấm đang từ từ lan tỏa. Hàn khí tan dần, người nàng cũng không còn chút lực, ngả dần về phía sau, tựa lên bờ vai cứng rắn. Làn thu thủy long lanh, ngước nhìn gã trai tuần tú, vài phần tà mị đang ôm chặt lấy mình không khỏi run rẩy. Đôi mắt dài của hắn khẽ mở, mơ hồ nhìn nàng qua làn khỏi mờ ảo. Vẻ yếu đuối đến rung động lòng người này khiến người ta không muốn xa rời. Da chạm da, hơi thở cuộn vào hơi thở, nàng ở gần hắn đến vậy, đôi mắt mê hoặc đến vậy khiến hắn nhất thời không kiềm chế, cúi người thấp hơn, chạm lên làn môi mềm ngọt ngào, hương vị hắn vẫn quyến luyến đến tận bây giờ.

Lộng Ngọc tỉnh dậy, thấy mình đã nằm trên giường tự lúc nào. Bàn tay ôm ngang bụng khiến nàng kinh hãi. Quay người lại chỉ thấy gã thanh niên tóc đen nằm ngay sát bên. Quan trọng hơn, trên người nàng và hắn đều không có một mảnh y phục. Lộng Ngọc luống cuống trước hơi thở nóng phả vào người, vội vã đứng dậy mặc lại xiêm y. Nàng đã nhìn nhầm người rồi sao? Mặc Nha, hắn lợi dụng liệu thương cho nàng, lợi dụng lúc nàng mê mẩn tâm thần mà…

Thiếu nữ chải tóc mà bàn tay run rẩy không vững. Nàng nên đối diện với mọi chuyện như thế nào? Nơi u cốc vốn chỉ có hai người họ nương tựa vào nhau. Nhưng nay, Mặc Nha, hắn đã khiến cho mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ. Chợt cây trâm cài trên bàn được nâng lên bởi một bàn tay khác, Lộng Ngọc nhìn qua gương, thấy gã nam nhân trên giường giờ đã đứng ngay bên cạnh, nửa thân trên vẫn chưa mặc lại xiêm áo.

\- Để ta. Lần trước, nàng từng bảo phạt ta giúp nàng cài trâm nhưng chưa được. Giờ ta chịu phạt bù.

Lộng Ngọc im lặng nhìn vào gương, cảm nhận trâm cài vùi sâu vào búi tóc cùng mùi hương nhàn nhạt của người con trai bên cạnh. Mặc Nha nhìn nàng trong gương, khẽ thở dài rồi quay người trở lại giường, nhặt y phục mặc lại rồi nói:

\- Đêm qua sau khi liệu thương xong, ta mệt quá nên không kịp mặc lại quần áo đã ngủ mất rồi.

Gương mặt căng thăng của thiếu nữ giãn ra khi nghe điều đó, nàng quay lại:

\- Vậy có nghĩa là…

\- Nghĩa là sao? - Mặc Nha cười tinh ranh đáp lại nét mặt mừng rỡ kia.

Lộng Ngọc biết lỡ lời, nàng e lệ lắc đầu không hỏi thêm nữa, chỉ lý nhí đáp "Cảm tạ!" rồi vội lấy cớ ra ngoài. Mặc Nha nhìn bóng dáng đó, bất giác cười thầm. Hắn chống tay, ngả người về phía sau giường hồi tưởng lại chuyện đêm qua. Trong phút không tỉnh táo đó, khi hắn hoàn toàn khuất phục mỹ nhân trong vòng tay, tiếng thì thầm nàng thốt lên cùng đôi mắt sóng sánh tình ý làm tim hắn thắt lại:

\- Bạch Phụng!

Cơ thể cuồng nhiệt trở nên cứng đờ rồi dần dần thẳng dậy. Đôi môi của nàng vẫn thốt ra cái tên đó tiếp tục, tiếp tục tựa như sẽ mãi mãi, mãi mãi chỉ có tên gọi đó. Hah, hắn đang trông chờ điều gì. Người huynh đệ khờ khạo kia mới là kẻ tri âm tri kỷ với nàng, là kẻ tâm linh tương thông cùng nàng. Người ta có thể nghe được tiếng lòng nàng, Tâm huyền chi khúc người ta thấu hiểu cặn kẽ trong khi hắn đến một nốt nhạc cũng không hề nghe ra. Là tự hắn đa tình.

Mặc Nha nằm xuống, ôm lấy tấm thân mềm mại kia ghì chặt. Chí ít trong lúc nàng không còn ý thức này, hãy để hắn ôm chặt như vậy. Hắn sẽ không đòi hỏi điều gì hơn cả.

…

Lộng Ngọc nhận ra sau lần liệu thương đó Mặc Nha cư xử rất lạ, thường xuyên né tránh nàng. Nàng đã sớm biết việc trị độc kiểu đó sẽ khiến cả hai khó xử. Nàng cũng không biết nên bắt đầu mở lời như thế nào nữa.

Mặc Nha thường xuyên ra ngoài đến tối mịt mới quay về, cũng không nói cho nàng biết là đi đâu. Những vết thương trên người hắn mới đầu còn nhẹ, sau đó nặng dần khiến nàng không khỏi lo lắng.

\- Không có việc gì đâu! - Mặc Nha đáp lại câu hỏi của nàng. Cũng kể từ sau đó, hắn không nằm trên giường nữa mà nằm trên mặt đất. Hắn nói thương thế đã ổn, hơn nữa cũng đi lại được rồi, "nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân", hắn không thể chiếm dụng giường của nàng thêm nữa. Lộng Ngọc ngơ ngác khi nghe hắn quyết như vậy. Còn những vết thương mới có thì sao? Tại sao đột nhiên giữa hai người lại có một khoảng cách thật lớn, giống như vực sâu muôn trượng không thể vượt qua? Hắn cũng không chia sẻ nhiều nữa, quay về gương mặt lãnh ngạo, cợt nhả như khi còn là thủ hạ của Cơ Vô Dạ khiến Lộng Ngọc không hiểu suy nghĩ của hắn như thế nào. Ai bảo nữ nhân mới là kẻ khó hiểu, không phải cả nam nhân cũng như vậy sao?

\- Huynh… lại bị thương? - Lộng Ngọc đón hắn ở cửa, nhìn gương mặt xây xát đổ máu không khỏi quặn thắt. Từ bao giờ nàng quan tâm đến an toàn của hắn đến vậy?

\- Không sao.

Lại lời nói đó. Nàng nghèn nghẹn, đến bao giờ hắn mới biết là có sao? Mỗi lần hắn nói vậy chỉ khiến nàng thêm lo lắng chứ chẳng bình tâm được một phút. Nàng không hỏi thêm nữa, chỉ lẳng lặng giúp hắn băng bó vết thương để biết rằng ngày mai, hắn sẽ quay lại với vết thương còn nặng hơn trước.

Nước mắt nàng rơi xuống, thiếu nữ vội vã quay mặt lau đi. Nhìn người thanh niên nằm trên giường, mắt nhằm nghiền toàn thân đầy thương tích, nàng tự hỏi hắn lại đang làm chuyện nguy hiểm gì? U cốc này không có thú dữ, chẳng có hùm beo, nói về người thì chỉ có hai bọn họ. Vậy sao Mặc Nha lại…

Hắn nhìn thấy nước mắt của nàng rơi xuống. Nàng khóc vì hắn sao? Thế cũng đủ để những vết thương này không còn đau đớn nữa. Hắn sẽ tìm cách thoát khỏi u cốc này, đưa nàng ra khỏi đây và đoàn tụ với Bạch Phụng. Nhất định tiểu tử đó nhìn thấy nàng và hắn bình an sẽ vui mừng lắm. Có khi hắn sẽ sớm được uống rượu hỉ của hai người không biết chừng. Khinh công của hắn chưa hồi lại, nhưng giờ có thể đến được lưng chừng dốc, sẽ sớm thôi, hắn sẽ quay lại là đệ nhất cao thủ Hàn quốc, khinh công tuyệt đỉnh, không ai bắt kịp. Chiếc lồng hùng vĩ này sao có thể giam chân được hắn…

\- Nàng đã đi đâu vậy? - Hắn giận dữ lẫn lo lắng, nhìn người con gái mong manh trước mặt gầm giọng hỏi. Khi hắn quay về, căn nhà nhỏ vắng lặng không bóng người. Hắn hốt hoảng tìm nàng, tìm mãi, tìm mãi, tự hỏi rốt cuộc nàng đã biến đi đâu. Trong lòng không ngừng hình dùng những hiểm cảnh nàng có thể gặp.

\- Ta đi tìm huynh. – Nàng bình thản đáp lại, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc: - Ta không biết huynh đang làm gì, vì sao lúc nào trở về cũng thương tích đầy mình như vậy. Huynh không nói, nhưng ta muốn biết. Vì vậy ta đã đi tìm huynh.

Hắn sững người nhìn nàng rồi buông tiếng thở dài. Hắn còn tưởng nàng xảy ra chuyện gì và bỏ lại hắn cô độc hơi hoang sơn hẻo lánh này. Bàn tay hắn lấy sau thắt lưng vật gì đó rồi đưa ra nói:

\- Tặng nàng!

Lộng Ngọc tròn mắt ngạc nhiên, đây chẳng phải khóm hoa mọc trên vách núi cheo leo sao? Nàng nhớ mình đã nhìn thấy khóm hoa đẹp tuyệt vời đó đến nỗi không thể rời mắt.

\- Sao lại… ? – Nàng thảng thốt không nói nên lời.

\- Ta biết nàng thích loài hoa này, nàng đã nhìn nó rất chăm chú lúc chúng ta đi tản bộ nên ta đã hái về để tặng nàng. - Mặc Nha giải thích.

\- Nhưng chẳng phải khóm hoa này mọc trên vách núi sao? Sao huynh lại… - Rồi gương mặt nàng dãn ra như đoán được chuyện gì: - Khinh công của huynh…

\- Hồi phục lại được năm sáu phần rồi. - Mặc Nha mỉm cười không giấu diếm. Nói vậy cũng đủ để nàng hiểu lý do của những vết thương kia. Hắn vì luyện tập khinh công mà khiến cơ thể bầm dập. Vậy mà nàng hoàn toàn không hề hay biết.

\- Ca…cảm ơn món quà của huynh! – Khóe lệ long lanh, nàng mím môi để ngăn bản thân không khóc nấc lên.

Mặc Nha nhìn gương mặt cảm động của nàng nín lặng. Thực ra, hắn vẫn muốn tặng nàng một món quà nào có ý nghĩa hơn. Khóm hoa này có đẹp đến mấy rồi cũng sẽ nhanh chóng úa tàn.

\- Một cây đàn vẫn là tốt hơn. - Hắn bất giác buông lời, nhớ lại tiếng đàn xuất chúng năm nào.

\- Sao cơ? - Lộng Ngọc không nghe rõ lời thì thầm kia, nghiêng đầu hỏi lại nhưng chỉ nhận được sự né tránh. Điều khiến Mặc Nha thấy an ủi chính là nụ cười của người đẹp. Nàng ấy vui vẻ chăm sóc khóm hoa nhỏ, kỳ công bày biện trên cửa sổ, chăm chỉ thay nước và ngắm nhìn những cánh hoa rung rinh theo gió.

\- Sẽ sớm thôi, - hắn nói với nàng: - khi khinh công hồi phục, ta sẽ đưa nàng rời khỏi u cốc. Đến lúc đó…

Những lời nói đó vừa thốt ra, gương mặt xinh đẹp tái nhợt quay đầu nhìn hắn. Rời khỏi nơi này ư? Đó là tâm nguyện của hắn? Lộng Ngọc nhớ đến thế giới loạn lạc ly tan kia không khỏi chán ghét. Lý do Mặc Nha liều mạng hồi phục khinh công chỉ là muốn quay trở lại nơi đó thôi sao?

\- Huynh… có người chờ ở ngoài u cốc? - Lộng Ngọc bần thần hỏi.

\- Là nàng có người chờ ngoài đó!

Lộng Ngọc giật mình, là ai sẽ chờ đợi nàng chứ?

\- Bạch Phụng. - Hắn hoàn thiện câu nói, chăm chú nhìn nét mặt nàng rồi cười: - Hắn đang chờ cả hai chúng ta.

Nàng nghiêng đầu cười buồn:

\- Cũng phải!

Nếu rời khỏi nơi này, nàng sẽ gặp lại hắn. Chỉ là giờ đây, nàng nghĩ, khi gặp lại nàng nên mở lời với hắn như thế nào? Có chút bồi hồi, có chút luyến tiếc, song có điều trước đó đã từng xảy ra mà nay không còn nữa. Nàng không nhớ được cảm xúc của mình đối với người thiếu niên bạch y tuấn mỹ kia, cũng không hi vọng hắn còn lưu luyến đến mình. Nàng là người bảo hắn nên quên mình đi, nàng thực mong hắn đã quên nàng đi. Quên nàng rồi, hắn sẽ tự do, quên nàng rồi, hắn sẽ bắt đầu lại một cuộc sống mới hạnh phúc hơn. Những gì khiến nàng nhớ đến hắn có lẽ là chấp niệm về một tri âm cả đời hiếm gặp. Khúc cầm huyền của nàng, thế gian nàng cũng từng tương ngộ vài người. Song người nghe được khúc tâm huyền chỉ duy nhất mỹ thiếu nam kia. Nàng muốn hắn cũng như khúc nhạc nàng tấu, "Hỏa Phụng Niết bàn", sau tất cả cố sự sẽ dục hỏa trùng sinh, trở thành một phương hoàng chân chính.

Mặc Nha nhìn nét mặt đăm chiêu suy nghĩ của nàng, không khỏi khó hiểu. Dường như nàng không muốn rời khỏi sơn cốc, không muốn gặp lại Bạch Phụng? Tại sao lại vậy khi mà tên gọi luôn thốt ra từ miệng nàng chính là người đó? Nàng từng nói trên tòa Tước các rằng, Bạch Phụng rồi sẽ quên nàng đi. Hắn biết tiểu tử đó không phải người như vậy. Nàng là tri âm của hắn, Bạch Phụng sẽ vĩnh viễn không bao giờ quên nàng, ngược lại sẽ khắc sâu hình ảnh người con gái mỹ lệ vô song này vào tận tâm can.

…

\- Tại sao lại vậy? - Mặc Nha không cam tâm, tung mình lần nữa trong không gian. Khinh công của hắn khôi phục không chín cũng tám phần, tại sao lại không thể vượt qua nổi miệng sơn cốc? U cốc này rốt cuộc là như thế nào? Những tưởng có thể tới miệng vách thì chúng đột nhiên xa hơn đến tít tắp.

Lộng Ngọc đỡ cơ thể mệt mỏi của Mặc Nha khi vừa tiếp đất, trong lòng cũng không khỏi hồ nghi.

\- Có thể sức khỏe của huynh vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục.

Mặc Nha lắc đầu:

\- Ta đã có lần thất bại khi hạ sát một toán cao thủ giang hồ, từng bị ném xuống vực sâu, nhưng vẫn có thể dùng lực tàn của mình mà khinh công bay lên, thoát hiểm trong gang tấc. Không lẽ nào lúc nguy hiểm tử nạn đó của ta lại không bằng bây giờ mà phát huy hết lực.

"Huống chi, ta thực sự muốn mang nàng thoát khỏi chiếc lồng này!" - Hắn thầm nghĩ nhìn vào đôi mắt trong đang lo lắng nhìn mình.

Đột nhiên, đất trời rung chuyển, một giọng nói vang lên vang động không gian:

\- Đừng phá phách nữa, con quạ đen kia. Các người không biết thỏa mãn với những gì đang có sao?

Lộng Ngọc lẫn Mặc Nha kinh hãi nhìn nhau rồi nhìn tứ bề u cốc, âm thanh thần bí đó từ đâu ra?

\- Ai? Là ai?

\- Các ngươi không thể thoát khỏi sơn cốc này được đâu. - Giọng nói thần bí cất lên lời khẳng định, ngầm như uy hiếp.

\- Tại sao? - Mặc Nha không cam lòng.

Giọng nói kia vẫn vang đều đều:

\- Bởi vì, các ngươi đã là người chết rồi! - Lời nói khiến hai người kinh động, không tin vào tai mình. Dường như kẻ truyền tin nhận ra nét thần thần của hai vong linh, không khỏi thở dài:

\- Cuộc sống hiện nay của các người được chủ nhân Minh cốc tạo ra. Cho nên đừng nghĩ đến chuyện rời khỏi nơi này.

Lộng Ngọc nhìn Mặc Nha, cảm thấy những lời đó nào phải không có lý. Kịch độc nàng trúng, thương thế hắn mang, vốn dĩ không thể nào sống được.

\- Tại sao lại là hai chúng tôi? – Nàng bình tâm cất tiếng hỏi.

\- Hai người tạ thế cùng giờ, cùng phút, cùng vì một thủ ác gây ra. Minh cốc cốc chủ thấy các người chí tình tương duyệt nên cho phép hồi sinh sống tại Minh cốc. Cốc chủ cũng là người đã trao cho y thư để các người hồi phục lại thương thế gặp phải khi còn sống, cũng là kẻ tạo nên chim muông thú loài, cho các người những vật dụng cần thiết để sinh sống. Đó là phúc phận của các ngươi, đừng nghĩ đến chuyện vốn dĩ không thể kia đi!

"Chí tình tương duyệt?" - Lộng Ngọc thầm nghĩ. Cốc chủ đó hiểu nhầm rồi, giữa hai người họ làm sao có thể đến mức độ thân thiết như vậy. Nhưng khi liếc nhìn Mặc Nha, cũng thấy hắn kín đáo nhìn phía mình, hai bên đỏ mặt quay đầu né tránh. Tiếng cười vang lên sảng khoái:

\- Thôi được rồi, tên quạ đen kia, ngươi mong chờ vật này phải không? Cho ngươi. Đừng cố bay nữa, những vách đá đều bảo chúng mệt mỏi chơi đuổi bắt với ngươi rồi. Còn bướng bỉnh không nghe lời, đừng trách ta độc ác.

Một vầng sáng hiện lên, vật trên không trung từ từ rơi xuống, đáp vào lòng Mặc Nha. Hắn nhận ra đó là một cây cổ cầm tinh xảo. Đó quả đúng là thứ hắn mong muốn. Người thanh niên tiến lại gần Lộng Ngọc, trao cây đàn cho nàng nói:

\- Vật này vốn dĩ là dành cho nàng.

\- Huynh… - Lộng Ngọc không biết nói sao, chỉ ôm đàn cảm kích nhìn người con trai áo đen trước mặt. Mọi chuyện nay đã rõ ràng. Bọn họ vốn đã không thuộc về thế giới xô bồ ly loạn kia nữa. An nhàn sống nơi u cốc này có gì không vui.

\- Trước giờ, điều làm huynh băn khoăn là cây đàn này? - Lộng Ngọc khi quay trở về căn nhà nhỏ có hỏi người thanh niên đang ngồi cạnh.

\- Nàng lúc rảnh rỗi đều ngồi gảy đàn. - Mặc Nha trả lời: - Ta không phải Bạch Phụng, không thể nghe được tiếng lòng của nàng, cho nên…

Lộng Ngọc mỉm cười rồi vuốt ve những sợi dây đàn. Trong thời gian qua không nàng chăm sóc hắn, cũng là hắn chăm lo cho nàng, vốn dĩ từ lâu những điều nàng nghĩ đều chia sẻ cùng hắn, còn cần gì khúc tâm huyền nữa.

\- Vậy giờ ta sẽ gảy đàn cho huynh nghe, được không?

Khúc nhạc nàng tấu lên réo rắt, lạc khúc bất tận khiến thiên địa hòa hợp, tiếng đàn êm hòa ấm áp khiến lòng người sảng khoái. Cổ cầm rung lên từng dây tơ, biến hóa khôn lường, khiến bách điểu muôn phương hội tụ về chốn thâm sơn cùng cốc, say mê uống lấy từng giọt nhạc phát ra từ ngón đàn trác tuyệt. Mặc Nha ngả người thưởng thức tuyệt khúc, không khỏi tâm đắc khi bản thân là người duy nhất được nghe tiếng đàn trân bảo. Hắn từng nói tiềng cầm của nàng không nên biến mất, hắn biết nó là bảo vật vô giá của thế gian. Giờ đây cũng chỉ mình hắn được tận hưởng nét tài hoa đó, tự thấy cái chết vẫn còn quá nhiều ưu ái với hắn.

\- Nàng không hề khó chịu khi bị giam trong u cốc này? - Mặc Nha cất câu hỏi khi tiếng đàn lắng lại. Khúc nhạc hân hoan như vậy, không phải của một tâm hồn não nề u sầu, mà vô cùng tự do, phóng khoáng.

\- Ta chưa hề khó chịu khi sống tại nơi này. – Nàng đáp. Có lẽ một phần trong nàng đã sớm chấp nhận việc không thể rời khỏi nơi đây, một phần khác là do nàng thấy thoải mái khi sống tại chốn này.

\- Từ giờ, chúng ta sẽ phải sống cùng nhau như vậy mãi mãi. - Mặc Nha bật cười nhìn nàng.

\- Trước đó chẳng phải cũng như vậy sao? - Thiếu nữ đáp lại: - Hoặc là huynh không thích điều đó.

Mặc Nha nhìn ánh mắt nàng đang nhìn về phía mình. Lời nói lúc này có thể là đùa cợt nhưng…

\- Ta thích!

Hắn thản nhiên thừa nhận khiến Lộng Ngọc ngạc nhiên. Nàng rời tay khỏi đàn, nhìn hắn trân trân không sao thốt nên lời.

\- Ta thích cuộc sống này, cũng như thích ở cùng nàng như vậy.

\- Nhưng chẳng phải huynh nói muốn rời khỏi sơn cốc, muốn gặp lại Bạch Phụng sao?

\- Những điều đó đều là vì nàng. - Mặc Nha nói: - Ta nghĩ nàng sẽ vui nếu rời khỏi nơi này và đoàn tụ với hắn.

Đệ nhất cầm cơ của Hàn quốc lúc này mới ngẩn người. Hắn ta liều mạng luyện khinh công, cố gắng tìm cách thoát khỏi sơn cốc đều là vì nàng ư? Nhưng tại sao?

\- Huynh... thích ta? – Nàng buông lời hỏi, sớm không hiểu tại sao lại nói thế. Nụ cười của thanh niên áo đen kéo nhẹ, gương mặt tà mị đó nhìn nàng:

\- Không thích!

Lộng Ngọc mắc cỡ, nàng cúi đầu né tránh, tự trách bản thân sao lại hỏi một điều ngốc nghếch như vậy. Bàn tay hắn vươn tới, kéo khuôn cằm nhỏ nhắn quay về phía mình, rồi ghé sát lại gần:

\- Ta yêu nàng!

Gương mặt xinh đẹp đỏ bừng. Nàng gặp những kẻ phong lưu vô số, những kẻ buông lời trêu ghẹo cũng nhiều. Thế nhưng lời nói này đây quả có mê lực đáng sợ. Đôi mắt hắn tinh anh, nụ cười ung dung, bình thản cất lời yêu nhưng vô cùng chân thành. Lộng Ngọc nhất thời xúc động, không biết làm sao đáp lại.

Mặc Nha nhìn gương mặt thất thần của nàng, tự hỏi có phải bản thân vô lễ. Hắn buông tay xuống, nhìn nàng hỏi:

\- Nhưng người nàng thích là Bạch Phụng, phải không?

Thiếu nữ mỉm cười. Ra đó luôn là điều khiến hắn canh cánh? Nàng không phủ nhận hảo cảm đối với tri âm cả đời khó gặp.

\- Ta thích y!

Nhìn nét mặt tái nhợt bần thần của thanh niên đối diện, nàng che miệng cười. Hắn là một tên ngốc. Cho dù có chí tình chí tính, tâm tư tương thông, giữa nàng với mỹ nam tử áo trắng kia chỉ là dăm câu trò chuyện. Không thể tính là biết hết về nhau. Nàng che giấu y quá nhiều bí mật. Trong khi những tháng ngày sống trong u cốc này, sớm tối bên nhau, lắng nghe nàng nói, kể cho nàng nghe không phải kẻ đó mà là người ngồi trước mặt. Kẻ nàng từng rơi lệ đau lòng, lo lắng từng vết thương cũng là hắn chứ không phải ai khác.

\- Nhưng huynh chưa hỏi ta có yêu hắn hay không?

\- Vậy nàng có yêu hắn không? - Mặc Nha hỏi, không hiểu vì sao mình lại lặp lại theo nàng.

\- Không yêu. - Lộng Ngọc lắc nhẹ đầu.

\- Vậy... – Hoa văn tím nơi khóe mắt dãn trong thoáng chốc như ngộ ra điều gì: - nàng có yêu ta không?

Thiếu nữ đỏ mặt, nàng e lệ gật đầu đáp:

\- Yêu.

Lời nói vừa vụt khỏi đầu môi, nàng xấu hổ quay đầu, không dám nhìn gương mặt khôi ngô đang sáng bừng. Hắn lặng yên cười nhẹ, nắm lấy vai mảnh kéo sát lại gần, cúi người chạm đến làn môi thơm đang khẽ mở tựa hoa hàm tiếu. Giờ hắn không cần thấp thỏm lo lắng khi nghĩ điều mình đang làm là đúng hay sai nữa.

 **Hoàn.**


End file.
